


Perfect Stalker

by MirandaRitze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaRitze/pseuds/MirandaRitze
Summary: Everyday Ash pretends to be a gamer girl in a livestream platform. And he have an stalker. A hot one. And to make it worst, that stalker has a gun.Ash is scared but... he wants to be fucked by him?
Relationships: Max Lobo & Ash Lynx, Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 11





	Perfect Stalker

Every day Ash had to remove his wig, makeup, girl's clothes and especially fake breasts after broadcasting live. Pretending to be a gamer girl on a streaming platform was tiresome, especially for trying to behave like a cute and clumsy girl while the chat was filled with comments from men who are probably _simps_. However, he couldn’t complain. He had a good apartment, a good PC gamer and money to spare. He was squeezing every last penny out of those perverts who saw him, and that gave him satisfaction. What would they say if they knew that the girl they idolize and probably is the source of their masturbation, is a man? He always laughed cynically every time he remembered that. He was living on the back of his lies but he was too shameless to feel guilty. He was being very cautious with his secret, who could discover the truth? Not even the most obsessed stalkers could find his address. Also, if there was a chance that would happen, they would just watch a normal guy come in and out and they would end up believing they were wrong.

Ash, after buying the necessities in the convenience store like every week, returned to his apartment. Everything seemed normal, but as he left his shopping in the kitchen, he noticed a strange smell. He didn't have to think long to realize it was cigarette smoke. It was strange, he always smoked on the balcony of his apartment, how did the smell get there? He noticed that the scent grew stronger the closer he was to his study. Could it be that he smoked there and didn’t remember?

As he approached and noticed that not only was the door slightly open, but also the lights were on, he entered urgently. What he saw was a man looking at his things while smoking. He wore jeans, a T-shirt that fit his well-trained body, and rough boots, all black. If he had seen this man elsewhere, he had no doubt that he would approach him with all the intentions of taking him to his bed. However, that man had broken into his house without permission, and worst of all, a holstered pistol protruded from his hip. That man was as sexy as dangerous.

The man had become aware of his presence but didn't even glance at him, instead, stopped looking at what he was looking at and patted his pistol.

**“You better not do anything reckless. As you can see, I didn't come empty-handed.”**

Even if that man hadn't told him that, he wouldn't move, he couldn't. He was too surprised to even lift a finger.

The cigar that the man smoked ended up dipped in an unfinished glass of soda that he had left before going out to the convenience store and then began to approach. Ash instinctively started to back away, but when that man drew his gun, he immediately stopped.

He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to give that man the pleasure of seeing him cry.

 **“You're going to kill me?”** He dared to ask, trying to speak without hesitation.

Ash knew it was a rather stupid question, he had drawn his gun, how could he not kill him?

**“I admit that at first that was the idea. But after discovering certain things I have changed my plans.”**

Ash didn’t understand what he was referring to and couldn’t think clearly since that man was less than two feet away. Now he had to lift his face to see his.

How could such an attractive man be such a dangerous stalker? Apparently you should never trust appearance.

 **“I had seen you get in and leave this department several times, I even thought that I was wrong, but that was impossible, my sources are never wrong. So I thought you were Ashley's boyfriend. The idea of Ashley having a boyfriend was not to my liking, so yes, I was coming to kill you. But apparently life takes many turns and more than being Ashley's boyfriend,** **_you_ ** **are Ashley. I am quite surprised, you have really managed to fool not only me, but many men, are you satisfied?”**

Ash shook his head. He was somewhat relieved that he didn't decide to kill him, but he wasn't sure if that man wouldn't change his mind. So she started begging him.

**“I'm sorry if I've offended you, I'll stop pretending to be Ashley and close my channel. So please don't hurt me… I won't tell anyone about what happened today.”**

He was more nervous and scared than ever, he couldn't even hold his gaze and ended up looking down. The man simply laughed at his desperate attempt to save himself.

**“I have told you that I have changed my plans.” He started to say, as he brushed the muzzle of his gun on his chin to make him raise his face and look at him. “I will not kill you if you do everything I tell you, I assure you. Now, what I don't promise you is if I will be good to you, so don't even think about playing the brave, understand?”**

Ash nodded slowly. He shuddered when that man brushed the muzzle of his gun all over his face, as if he were caressing him. He stopped as he brushed his lips, slowly outlining the shape.

**“When I came to the conclusion that Ashley was only a character played by a man, I thought you would be an ordinary guy, who with the help of a lot of makeup would achieve that effect of beauty in Ashley. But I am surprised to see that you are attractive enough to be a boy. You are gay, right?”**

The question took him by surprise, the words didn’t come out of his mouth and in the end he remained silent.

**“I took the liberty of checking your room. A straight man wouldn't have that many dildos collected.”**

**“If you already know, why are you asking stupid questions?”** Ash muttered almost inaudibly but immediately regretted his haughty little act. What if he got mad about it and decided to blow his brain out since his gun was close to his mouth?

But that man just laughed.

**“You are very different from what you show as Ashley. I am quite curious to know this part of you. Let's go to your room.”**

Nerves intensified in Ash. His face flushed red. Didn't he care that he was a man? Would he abuse him regardless of his sex?

He went to his room, with the man almost on his heels. As he entered he stood at the entrance, and the man walked past him to sit on the bed, looking at him.

**“I want to see you transform into Ashley.”**

It was quite clear that it was an order. Ash hesitated for a moment but seeing him play with the trigger of the gun, he had no choice but to satisfy his strange order.

He was too embarrassed. His shameless personality helped him not feel discomfort when dressing as a woman, but having an armed man staring at him was quite uncomfortable, but at the same time, he felt a slight emotion for being observed in that situation. He was angry with himself, how can he think like this when his life is at risk?

He started taking out everything he normally put on to transform into Ashley: clothes, shoes, fake breasts, various tights to hide his bulge and a wig.

 **“Don't put that on.”** Ordered again. Soon Ash realized he was talking about the fake breasts, tights, and a wig. **“Just wear the clothes.”**

He did as he was told, putting on a fairly short skirt and crop top. It felt weird wearing only the clothes. He could completely turn into Ashley when he dressed, but he didn't feel like her just for wearing the clothes. Without the fake breasts or multiple tights hiding his bulge, he just felt like a man doing crossdressing.

 **“Take off your boxer.”** He ordered again. Ash felt ashamed again. Is he playing with him? When he looked at him, Ash realized that he was smiling maliciously.

He couldn't refuse, so he did. He took off his boxer trying to show as little as possible.

Suddenly that man abruptly got up walking towards him. As always, Ash was cornered. He took him by the arm and carried him to the bed. The force with which he threw him made him bounce a little, causing his skirt to rise and leaving his penis exposed.

 _Is this where you will abuse me?_ He asked himself. But he didn’t expect the following words from that man:

**“Now use your dildos and masturbate.”**

**“What?”**

**“Do I have to point the gun at you all the time for you to do as I say?”**

He was confused, but as always, he ended up obeying his orders. He took out the box of dildos that he kept under his bed and chose one at random.

Now shame had overcome his fear. At the time he was more concerned with being seen masturbating than for his own life.

**“I'm waiting. I want your legs open towards me. I don't want to miss any detail.”**

Ash leaned back in his bed, spreading his legs, exposing everything to the intruder. At that moment he thought it was better to die. Especially when noticing that his penis was a little hard. Was being in this situation as strange as dangerous exciting him? He tried to cover his growing erection with his skirt, hoping that this detail would go unnoticed by the man.

**“I said I don't want to miss any details. Stop covering yourself or I'll make you take off your skirt.”**

As always, he obeyed. With trembling hands and trying to avoid eye contact with him, he lifted his skirt.

It was evident that he had seen his erection, yet the man remained silent. Curiosity overpowered him and he looked at him. His gaze was focused on his erection and when he realized Ash was looking at him, he smiled.

**“What are you waiting for? Or do you want me to help you?”**

**“No! I can do it alone…”**

His face was completely reddened, his neck and ears too. He looked away again and soaked the toy with lubricant.

The truth is that in addition to being a shameless cynic who made money pretending to be a girl, he was the worst pervert. Being at home most of the time, he had taken a liking to masturbating almost compulsively, most of the time stimulating his hole with all kinds of dildos.

That's why he didn't need any preparation, so he just shoved that dildo through his hole, suppressing a groan.

The feeling was much stronger than usual. Why was he so sensitive? Was it because that dangerous intruder was watching him? He didn't want to admit it, but he also didn't want to stop. His penis was fully erect and a clear liquid was starting to come out of the tip.

He moved the dildo in and out slowly, the sensation was so overwhelming that if he increased speed, he would end up eyaculating quickly. But he wanted more, so even knowing that, he began to move that dildo quickly, tucking its entire length through its hole and focusing on a certain special area. He was feeling perhaps the greatest pleasure of his life and that man was observing everything.

He was probably moaning uncontrollably, like he was in heat, but he didn't care. The need to reach orgasm was more important to him than even having an armed intruder who could kill him at any moment.

 **“Fuck!”** Ash let out a moan in middle of his orgasm.

It took him a couple of seconds to recover and return to reality, although his perspective on the situation had changed after experiencing a great orgasm.

He looked at the man between little moans, he was also looking at him.

**“That was a pretty entertaining show. I have to admit, you're a little more interesting than Ashley.”**

As the man spoke, Ash couldn't help but bring his gaze to his crotch. _He was hard_ . A large bulge was clearly protruding. Apparently he was excited to see him masturbate. _It seems he cares little that I'm a man,_ he thought.

 **“A bit?”** Ash started saying, having a burst of courage. **“I am much more interesting than Ashley.”**

Ash got out of bed, walking slowly towards him. The man raised an eyebrow and aimed his gun right at his head.

**“Careful, I told you not to play brave.”**

Ash didn't budge, kept going until the muzzle was right on his forehead.

"I was just worried that I was the only one having fun, especially when it shows that you wanted to join the party."

Ash's hand touched the hard, well-worked chest of his stalker, stroking his way down to his crotch.

**“Since when does the victim care about the attacker?”**

**“It's not that I care, I just want the attacker to have a good impression of me and not kill me.”**

**“And do you think your idea is working?”**

**“Oh come on, didn't you come here with the intention of fucking Ashley? What makes me different from her? After all, you are hard. I guess you don't care what I have under my skirt.”**

Ash had already managed to make his way into his pants, pulling his erection out and slowly starting to jerk off.

**“How come you went from being afraid to wanting to please me sexually?”**

The intruder raised an eyebrow totally surprised by the turn of the situation, his breathing began to accelerate and Ash smiled when he notice that.

**“I'm still afraid of you. But you see, I am a pervert. Although you already know that, right?”**

**“You're right.”** The man started to say as he lowered the gun. **“You are much more interesting than Ashley.”**

Before he could react, Ash was lying face down on the bed, his arms tied behind his back with his own skirt. He mentally praised the man's ability to use that skirt as a makeshift rope.

He had his ass in the air, while his face was almost melting into the sheets on the bed. He knew that man would be violent towards him, but it was one thing to imagine it and another to live it in his own flesh. He didn't wait long to penetrate him, he had no mercy with his hole. He barely entered and was already whipping his pelvis against his ass. It hurt a lot, that man's penis was much bigger than the dildo he had used but unexpectedly, the more it hurt the more pleasure he felt.

**“I can... Ah! At least know the name of my stalker?”**

“Why do you want to know something unnecessary?”

**“I just... want... to have a name to moan.”**

Those words excited the man more. Ash moaned loudly as he felt how the penis that was tearing his ass had grown a little more.

**“Call me Max.”**

**“Ah! Max... Is this your first time fucking a man? It feels good? Ah, fuck! How does it feel fucking your dear Ashley?”**

“You are not Ashley.”

**“No, I'm not. I'm Ash, nice to meet you, Max.”**

**“Ash, huh?”** Max grabbed Ash's hair by pulling him up against his chest. **“Tell me, Ash. How does it feel to be fucked by someone who can kill you at any moment?”**

Ash shuddered at Max's warm chest, apparently at some point he took off his shirt. The feeling was so good, that he was already cumming again.

**“It’s not obvious? I just... came... that should answer your question. Ah!”**

**“Just because you came doesn't mean I'm going to stop.”**

**“I didn't expect you to… so please… Max! Ah! Don’t stop…”**

And Max didn't stop. However, he didn’t expect Max's resistance to be so great. After the third round, Ash didn't have the mental strength to keep counting. All he could do was keep his legs spread out for him at all times, moan his name and beg for more. There were times when he passed out and when he reacted, he still had that man penetrate him relentlessly.

He knew that everything that was happening was wrong, he knew that he shouldn’t enjoy sex with this man, he knew that he should not beg for more, he knew that it was not right that he fucked him when he was unconscious, but he liked that things were like this. It excited him to be threatened and brutally abused. He was probably discovering a part of himself that he didn’t know, but he was satisfied. As if he had found what he lacked to be complete.

He had already accepted that he was a hopeless pervert. Why be surprised now? It would be very hypocritical of him to consider himself innocent, perhaps Max is his punishment... or perhaps a prize from hell.

Be that as it may, he was being fucked like he never thought to be fucked. He didn't want to think about the consequences or what will happen next, he just held on to Max and let him fuck him until he was satisfied.

He never knew how many times he was fucked, but the pain in his body and especially in his butthole was so big that it was evident that Max fucked him until he surpassed what a normal human being was capable of.

A cold feeling on his face woke him up completely. Opening his eyes, he realized that Max was stroking him with his gun. If it had been the first time he did that, he would have been scared. But at that moment he saw that bizarre caress as a romantic act, especially since he was in Max's arms. He couldn’t move his body but he was happy and satisfied. So what if he caress him with his gun?

 **“It’s cold.”** Ash said and then licked the barrel of the gun.

Max sighed at the erotic act. He hugged him tighter and Ash gasped in pain.

**“I can shoot you in the leg and it will heat up”.**

He didn't doubt Max was capable of it, but Ash took the risk of not worrying about it.

**“You can waste all your bullets and I won't feel pain. That monster between your legs is more deadly than your gun.”**

Max laughed.

**“I suppose you prefer my gun then. Should I shove it in your butt?”**

**“If you're going to torture my ass, do it with something hotter and bigger. Your penis fits perfectly as a weapon of torture.”**

Max hugged him tight again. It's probably his imagination, but Ash felt like his bones creaked with the hug, but it's also not like he cared about being ground to the bone by Max.

**“I think you may have realized by now that I won't settle for having you once, right?”**

**“I never thought I'd get rid of you to begin with.”**

**“I'm glad you know that. Maybe Ashley is for everyone watching the livestreams, but Ash is mine.”**

Ash smiled at those possessive words. He knew that he shouldn’t take them lightly, much less romanticize them. Still, he felt a great urge to kiss him.

And as if it were a death sentence, he kissed his executioner accepting his uncertain fate.


End file.
